


haikyuu acnh islands

by purrrminty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrrminty/pseuds/purrrminty
Summary: this took me hours so its going somewhere. anyways i cant include pictures (which is a damn shame they're very pretty) so this is a little lackluster but hey enjoy what you can
Kudos: 1





	haikyuu acnh islands

kuroo

↳probably like 3 stars  
↳his island is pretty messy tbh  
↳weeds. everywhere. kenma does come over to collect them for recipes tho  
↳his museum tho? *chefs kiss*  
↳it’s fully decked out   
↳his pride and joy :’)   
↳has jock villagers and maybe 1 sisterly villager  
↳his house is fully paid off because he wanted a science lab in his basement  
↳he also has displays like all over his house (hope u don’t mind the fish staring at you in the bedroom)  
↳somehow has really good turnip prices but he’ll tease the hell out of you before he’ll let you sell any

kenma

↳obv 5 star island  
↳ok now you KNOW he has good turnip prices and unlike kuroo he’ll let you sell as you please  
↳give him a gift after pls  
↳has cranky and sisterly villagers (maybe one normal one)  
↳bullies his villagers 100 percent  
↳if he doesn’t like you sorry :/ ur gonna get the net  
↳very aesthetically pleasing island tho!  
↳i tried my best to show it but his island is definitely city themed  
↳probably has a feud with redd cause he can’t get the last few paintings he needs for his museum  
↳he has a huge orchard cause that’s how he mainly gets his bells (other than the occasional turnip exchange)  
↳when ur coming over to his island he will 100 percent trap you at the entrance LMAO  
↳will send you stuff he thinks that you’d like in the mail tho so worth it ig

Hinata

↳2 stars,,  
↳so messy lmao  
↳seriously his island is COVERED in weeds  
↳i see him having normal and jock villagers(maybe one sisterly)!!  
↳collects lots of bugs and flowers to give as gifts  
↳not very far in the game since he doesn’t play too often but he sometimes gives his game to his sister so there is some progress!!  
↳spends most of his time going to kageyama’s island and hitting him with a net lmao  
↳has this little picnic area surrounded by flowers where he’ll have little “dates” with you🥺  
↳prefers to go to your island instead tho

Kageyama

↳1 star what did you expect  
↳never plays lmao he doesn't even have nook’s cranny  
↳does clean up the weeds he can access though  
↳only has a jock and a sisterly villager  
↳somehow has a lot of bells??  
↳he uses them to send you gifts though so <3  
↳probably argues with hinata through letters  
↳”dear kageyama,

i have more stars than you now >:D

from, hinata”  
↳”dear hinata,

k.  
from, kageyama”  
Lev

↳3 stars  
↳lev wtf why is ur island FLAT  
↳still kinda aesthetically pleasing tho  
↳just drops items randomly around his island  
↳he does have furniture placed in some small areas that do actually *kinda* look nice though  
↳he also places furniture for his villagers that he thinks they’d enjoy  
↳sends you cute gifts <3  
↳antagonizes yaku through mail lmao  
↳has some small picnic areas  
↳lots of pretty flowers  
↳gets tips from his sister everyone say thank you alisa  
↳not enough tree variety tho so he’s sadly still stuck at 3 stars (seriously lev why is your island so flat)  
↳hinata comes to visit him a bunch!!  
↳his museum is EMPTY tho like what happened to blathers first 😔

yaku

↳5 stars!!  
↳lev DEFINITELY makes fun of him through the mail   
↳i don’t see him playing too often unless you ask to play with him  
↳has a really nice looking island tho  
↳has a fair bit of weeds since he doesn’t maintain it or anything tho  
↳i 100 percent see him having a sign at the front that says something like “if you’re taller than this you can’t come in” and another saying “ban list: lev.”  
↳has pretty flowers though! he’ll share them with you if it makes you happy🥺  
↳i see him having a few sisterly villagres, some normal, and at least 1 cranky  
↳donates anything new to the museum but he doesn’t really bother catching anything so :/  
↳his house is very homey tho🥺 it’s very aesthetically pleasing like he definitely has that s ranking  
↳has a very relaxing beach area <3   
↳also has a lil cafe area!!  
↳overall he has a very cozy island to visit n he’d be a lot of fun to play with!! (will hit you with a net tho)  
daichi

↳2 stars,,  
↳he only plays with others on their islands, really  
↳i can see him playing a lil to wind down tho  
↳he has sporty, sisterly, normal, and cranky villagers!  
↳you’re not allowed on his island sorry😔  
↳its cause its a total mess lmao  
↳he sends you gifts with rly sweet messages tho 🥺  
↳will go fishing with you and catch bugs to help you with your museum too <3  
↳playing with him, suga, and asahi? chaotic, i love it!  
↳gives you flowers🥺💕  
↳if you need any materials i’m sure he’d give you what you need too! (if he has it lmao)

Sugawara

↳5 stars!  
↳another one who really only plays to wind down  
↳he plays more on his own than daichi does but he does still prefer to play with others  
↳his island is rly cute🥺  
↳he has a little garden area with like seating and really cute pathways and just <333 yeah  
↳he also definitely has those little beach towels in like the middle of a flower field so you can lay in the flowers together🥺  
↳also a marketplace and a cafe <3  
↳his villagers are rly cute too but thats cause he ignores the ones he doesn’t like until they leave LMAO  
↳def has peppy, smug, and cranky villagers!  
↳he gives you some of the flowers that he breeds especially if he knows you like a certain color!!  
↳also if he sees something that he thinks you’d like he’ll send it to you!!  
↳his outfits are always so aesthetically pleasing too <3  
↳his house is very homey and i can def see him having an s ranking  
↳lots of cutesy furniture on his island  
↳he def has a picnic area <3  
↳his museum is probably decently filled but he doesn’t go hunting down anything  
↳has lotsa the art tho! (he definitely hates redd lmao)  
↳if you play with him, daichi, and asahi he will chase you with a net LMAO (OR AN AXE KJFHKSJHSJS)  
↳ asahi’s just trying to fish in peace while you’re desperately running from suga and daichi’s just watering some flowers,,,  
↳dw he’ll give u that diy/furniture you’ve been looking for after

Asahi

↳5 stars!!  
↳i see him having peppy, lazy, and smug villagers!  
↳when you come over to his island to play it looks so nice??  
↳like his island is so aesthetically pleasing,,,  
↳he’d wana fish with you and he’d give you flowers🥺  
↳his outfits too??? 10/10  
↳KING OF CUSTOM OUTFITS  
↳don’t think about matching outfits with asahi don’t think about it  
↳if he sees something he thinks you like he’s sending it to you instantly with a cute message <3  
↳total opposite of the very ominous messages suga sends you😳  
↳random thought but: watching shooting stars with asahi? yes <3  
↳he’d give you the star pieces if you needed any!!  
↳he has a small garden area like suga but he has a bed instead of a seating area and the two of you just lay there surrounded by flowers and yeah <3

Oikawa

↳4 stars!  
↳he def has snooty, peppy, and cranky villagers!  
↳his is so cute!!   
↳the fact that he barely plays and yet his island is so cute?? rude😤  
↳lotsss of heart imagery  
↳he literally has an area just for u to hang out together <3  
↳his outfits?? 10/10  
↳will send u them so you can match!!  
↳he definitely has the wedding set  
↳also a cafe area and a huge garden  
↳he has a bed just like asahi does and you guys lay there surrounded by flowers with a small radio playing music🥺  
↳his museum is somewhat full he doesn’t really focus on it  
↳WATCHING SHOOTING STARS WITH HIM? yes<3  
↳legit it’d be so cute tho he’d be so amazed🥺  
↳i do see him enjoying fishing with you  
↳pouts when he gets a suckerfish for the nth time  
↳playing with him and iwaizumi?? gl  
↳getting into a bug catching competition with them and oikawa pouts when he’s in last :(((  
↳”fine, i wanted to go water flowers anyways >:(“   
↳n ur like “are you sure you don’t want me to water them? they’ll breed better”   
↳n he’s like ”...yeah”  
↳hits you with a net if you make fun of him  
↳iwa surrounds him with holes while he’s afk LMAO  
↳scuba diving with him is fun but he WILL go for the bubbles you're going for so :/ hope you're fast enough

Iwaizumi

↳3 stars?? maybe??  
↳oikawa sends him furniture so he surprisingly does have 3 stars but he doesn’t play very often  
↳jock, normal, and peppy villagers!!  
↳iwa am i visiting you for you or your villagers (the world may never know)  
↳his island is pretty fun to explore but it doesn’t have an overall theme or anything like that  
↳has some cool hidden areas tho! (u just gotta find them)  
↳he’s fun to fish with but he much prefers catching bugs  
↳bug off with him and oikawa usually ends in oikawa complaining that he barely saw any bugs (cause iwa got them all lmao)  
↳iwa hits him with a net  
↳has a very relaxing seating area on his beach  
↳if he sees something that he thinks would fit you or your island he’ll send it to you  
↳has a room in his house with bug displays

Bokuto

↳3 stars  
↳def gets help from akaashi  
↳gives him some furniture as thanks  
↳has jock, lazy, and peppy villagers!!  
↳has his villagers houses somewhat close to him cause he doesn’t want them to feel alone  
↳almost no pathways,,,yes he gets lost  
↳lots of big open fields of flowers!!  
↳he also has beach towels put down so you can lay in the flowers🥺  
↳will chase you with a net, hit you, and instantly run away  
↳will also follow you with a party popper and set it off whenever you catch something  
↳he tries his best not to run through your flowers🥺  
↳accidentally runs through his own all the time tho  
↳has some,,,interesting,,,custom outfits  
↳go fishing with him pls  
↳he catches a shark and goes WILD  
↳then right after he catches a suckerfish😔  
Akaashi

↳5 stars  
↳very pleasing island!! its very organized  
↳i think he def likes to play in his downtime!  
↳fishing with him and bokuto <3  
↳trying to catch the prettiest butterfly you can find for him🥺  
↳king of custom designs (his marketplace looks so good <3)  
↳he has such pretty flowers and he’ll craft things with them and send them to you   
↳has a study in his house 100 percent  
↳his villagers are lazy, normal, jock, and sisterly!!  
↳regularly gives his villagers gifts even if it’s just a piece of fruit or something!  
↳will send you gifts with such pretty notes? like damn stop making me swoon in front of my animal neighbours  
↳beware you will play with him and bokuto at least once so just,,,be prepared for the chaos


End file.
